


Ah, I See

by FestiveTrickster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in the punniest of ways), (oh my god that was awful im sorry), Getting Together, M/M, an attempt at studying was made, daichi wears glasses and it's hot, suga's puns are awful, there are like 2 puns about glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveTrickster/pseuds/FestiveTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga tried to study. Really, he did. But it was a little hard to, considering Daichi Was Wearing Glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendrsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrsblue/gifts).



> happy really, really belated birthday allie ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ  
> have some glasses daisuga dorks ;3

Attempting to study in your best friend's dorm room, on Carl Jung's theory for Psychology II no less, is very boring for someone who was too busy trying not to stare at a pair of glasses that had previously not existed until now. Out of the corner of his eye, Suga could see that Daichi was reading his textbook (whether or not he was actually paying attention to the words on the page was something of utter irrelevance to the situation at hand), so he was able to casually glance at his ever-so charming glasses every so often. Every two minutes, turned into every 30 seconds, and really, they weren’t even _that_ nice. Daichi probably bought them from the convenience store down the street. It wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t look _handsome_ , or _dashing_ , or _sophisticated_ in a way Suga never thought possible for his ex-captain. It didn’t make him look polished, like he could teach a lecture on something ….something sports related, _it didn’t_. It didn’t. Suga did not think he looked attractive and he absolutely did _not_ feel his throat go dry and the thought of taking off those glasses while in the middle of something steamy and probably R-rated, and the thought of doing that right here right now, did _not_ occur to him and _really_ , who thinks these things while reading Jung?

After what felt like 3 hours of staring at the same page over and over again, convincing himself that he was absolutely absorbing this information oh yes these theories are _incredibly_ interesting, he felt a nudge to his foot from underneath the warm kotatsu table. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glanced upwards, and found Daichi’s not-so-subtle lack of focus on his textbook. 

 Suga raised an eyebrow. Daichi glanced up, raised both eyebrows as if to say  _'I have no idea what you're talking about'._ Sugastared him dead in the eye and pushed his own foot against Daichi's, who only narrowed his eyes and pushed back harder.

“Sawamura Daichi are you initiating _footsies_ with me?” Suga gasped, scandalized.

 Daichi only shrugged non-committedly staring Suga dead in the eye, and inched his foot forward until his toe was just brushing against Suga’s leg.

 “ _Oh_ ,” Suga commented, grin creeping onto his face like a vixen fox, and slid his foot back in anticipation for battle, his knee knocking against the table. “Is that how you want to play?”

 Daichi smirked, eyes narrowing at the challenge. “I don’t know, is it? Are you that confident you’ll win?”

 Suga smiled, all knives behind flowers, and burns behind the sunshine. “Oh, _Daichi_ …sweetie. Of _course_ I’m going to win.” He winked, and in that moment he knew he had already won.

*

Suga laid on his back, head near Daichi’s dorm bed, as he tried to control his laughter. Daichi wasn’t faring well either, if the shaking of the table was anything to go by. They had a rather belated discovery: they were both ticklish on their feet, and footsies with socked feet resulted in laughter that was contagious and full of embarrassment.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Suga snorted, rolling onto his stomach and crawling towards Daichi, but not before grabbing a pillow off the bed.

“Did you just snort?” Daichi accused, cackling into his arm as he curled into himself to attempt to control his laughter. “You are so lame.”

“Shut up!” Suga laughed, crawling closer on his elbows, dragging the pillow with him as if some concealed weapon of mass destruction. “You’re no better! You laugh like a horse!”

Daichi peeked out from where his head was hidden in his arms, hunched over the table in an effort to support him as he guffawed. “Better than snorting.”

Suga swung the pillow at the side of Daichi’s head, earning him a yelp from the victim of the pillow, to which he covered the sound of with obnoxious laughter.

“Suga! You just hit me with a pillow!”

Covering his mouth with his hand, Suga giggled. “I did.”

“You are _so_ dead.”

And then Daichi flung the pillow back, hit Sugawara Koushi straight in the face, and he went down like a bowling ball in an alley, and didn’t get back up.

Suga didn’t move after a few seconds. This was beginning to worry Daichi. Suga was known for his many pranks, but _surely_ …

He shuffled around, sliding the table to the side, and moved so he was hovered over Suga. He removed the pillow, which was still covering Suga’s face, and was brutally attacked by his friend bursting into laughter and wrapping his arms around his neck, dragging him to the carpeted floor with him.

They wrestled for a bit, Daichi upset that Suga had worried him, and Suga in absolute glee over having fooled him. Daichi eventually gained the upper hand (“I let you on purpose,” Suga claimed), and hovered over a beaming Suga, hands and knees on either side of him. He of course, didn’t notice how Suga snaked his hands around his neck. He also _definitely_ didn’t notice how the room suddenly got a lot hotter.

Suga gave him a not-so casual once over. “So when did you get those glasses?”

Daichi blinked. He had forgotten he still had them on. “Oh…um, well, about a few months ago, I think? My optometrist recommended that I get some for reading.”

Suga nodded very seriously, scrunching his face in mock concern. “Ah, I see. Very responsible, Sawamura.”

“Are you making fun of my glasses?”

Suga laughed airily. “No, no no, not at all.” A quick, but piercing look: “Quite the opposite, actually.”

A squint. “I don’t see what you’re getting at, here.”

A wide grin. “Ah, but you wouldn’t be able to see properly without your glasses, would you?”

Daichi groaned, exasperated. “You’re the worst, I can’t believe you just said that.”

Suga laughed, tightening his hold on Daichi’s neck. “I can’t believe you didn’t see that coming!”

“You did it again!”

“No, that was completely unintentional, I swear.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes in playful mirth. “I’m not convinced.”

“I can’t promise you I won’t refrain from any more brilliant puns in the future.”

“Horrible, you mean,” he muttered under his breath, looking to the side. Suga’s puns were awful, but they always did funny things to his stomach. Funny things like trying to release winged insects that fluttered around and around and made him feel dizzy.

Suga feigned mock shock. “I can’t _believe_ you think my puns are horrible! That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

Daichi paused, letting that phrase sink in. Suga either didn’t realize what he had just said, or it didn’t faze him at all. He could already feel his skin grow hotter and pricklier; his limbs had started to stiffen out of some weird combination of fear, and anticipation.

“Suga,” he began carefully. “How can we break up, if we weren’t even dating in the first place?”

The ex-vice-captain giggled. “It’s a figure of speech. A meme if you will. It’s not meant to be taken quite so literally, _Dai-chan_.” (Daichi had never felt so embarrassed in his life) “But,” Suga continued, daring to spare a quick glance at Daichi’s lips, then back to his face, “we could maybe…try..? If you wanted to? That way if my puns get too horrible, you can break up with me for real…although there’s no way that would happen. My puns are excellent, and you love them.”

Daichi was flustered beyond belief. The only thing keeping him from outright falling on top of Suga, was pure instinct, and the barest hint of self-control. His body was rigid, face burning so hot he could barely feel it, and his stomach had exploded into those awful winged insects again. (He should _really_ get that looked at)

He looked to the side, unable to make eye-contact with Sugawara Koushi, the man responsible for turning him into human lava.

“Your puns are terrible,” he mumbled. Even quieter: “But…y-yeah. Okay. I’m ok with…yeah. We can…yeah.”

_Words_. Why was is so hard to say _words_? _Coherent_ words! It was like Daichi’s brain was filled with peanut butter and he had to swim through it in order to communicate properly.

“Yeah?” Suga breathed, teasing him only barely; Daichi dared to look at his face, which had turned a beautifully stunning shade of red. He let out a gentle laugh, smile growing wider with every moment. Unable to look at Daichi himself, Suga whispered, more so to himself, than to Daichi, “I can’t believe you said yes?” Then, turning to the darker haired man above him, “that would have been really awkward if you had said no.”

Daichi finally laughed, a nervous, but relieved burst of chuckles, dropping his head on Suga’s shoulder. “You…I can’t believe that’s how you asked me out.”

Shrugging the one shoulder, in an attempt to not disturb Daichi’s lamentation, Suga only replied with, “Well, I had to do it somehow, and it sounded like a good idea at the time? It worked out, though! Don’t mope too much, you’re going to kill the mood, and you haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Shooting his head upwards, he regarded Suga in shock. “Um!”

Suga blinked. “What? You didn’t think I’d let you out of here without a kiss, did you? Those glasses have been teasing me all day and it’s honestly just not _fair_.”

“My…glasses?” Daichi blinked, furrowing his eyebrows trying to look at the glasses on his own face. “You like them?”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga stared at him seriously, pulling on Daichi’s neck. “You are really, _really_ attractive in those glasses and I need you to kiss me _right now_.”

“Oh,” Daichi said. And so he leaned down, ignoring those goddamn fluttering insects in his stomach, and the way that Suga seemed to buzz with electricity; he could taste the future horrible puns on the setter’s lips, however he discovered he didn’t mind so much. And when he felt Suga’s hands come up to cup his face, fingers brushing his glasses, he realized his revenge was perched right in front of his very eyes.

Oh, payback was going to be sweet.

(But not as sweet as his new boyfriend’s lips)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is so lame omg)  
>  ~~spot the extremely subtle how to train your dragon 2 reference~~


End file.
